My Fae Prince
by MyCookiess
Summary: Nessie went for a run and found a clearing, in that clearing was a boy name Nyoka. Nyoka and Nessie fall deep in love but Nyoka is a Fae prince. Will the fae of the north the cullens n the pack be able to come together to fight for Ness from the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

Everything ends. That is exactly what daddy told me when we went to this wolf's funeral. You would have never seen it coming. The pack was beyond talented in everything. Yet today a life was lost. Here I stand over the lifeless body of my old bestfriend, while another pair of hot arms try and comfort me. They did unimaginable worlds and layers of relaxation but it wouldn't stop the tear flow. I know who did this to my bestfriend. How? Cause I saw them do it. Almost every non-human at this funeral saw it happen. We all knew what was coming, as well. A war, with the Volturi. It was bound to happen, all because of me, little Nessie. Technically I'm 5 but physically im around 15. Since I was born my life has been with all this crazy shenanigans. Like they were in a bouncing beautiful ballet together. The warm arms surrounding me kissed my forehead and wiped my tears.

"It will all be ok Ness. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." He said into my forehead.

"Zack didn't have to go like this." My voice shaked and cracked from being so unused and the crying.

"Nobody deserves to leave the earth the way he did Nessie, but he did it for you, for your safety." All that did was make the pain creeping around in my heart take off to every part of my body. I sickened myself, it wasn't the Volturi that came here to warn the Cullen's by killing a wolf on patrol, it was me. The Volturi wanted me, and-and they killed a wolf as merely a warning. Saying that the longer we take to give me up, the more people who die in our area. I thought they would have meant humans. Not my wolf. I couldn't look at him any longer, so lifeless, the one thing he had always been full of, I didn't want to think about it anymore, I wanted to go home up to my room, clean my mind. I put my hand on Jake's cheek, and showed him how I felt and where I wanted to be. He nodded his head and looked over to my mother and father, Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, grandma and grandpa. My grandmother's face had never been so scarred, I wasn't the only one who loved Zack, and Alice seemed in pain as well. Rosalie had been sobbing so hard streams of blood started pooling from her eyes. Which she had to wipe away before the humans saw. I beckoned them with my hand to tell them if they wanted they could leave. Alice shook her head no, and so did grandmother, their men just rapped their arms tighter around them. Rosalie, knowing what was pooling from her eyes walked over to me and gave me a big hug. Our bestfriend was gone, no matter how we tried to put it. Gone. Jacob walked us to the car me on his back Rosalie on his side, and newest passengers to air Jake; Emmet and daddy.

"It will be alright, Renesmee." Daddy patted my back and took me off of Jacob and into his cold arms. All I could do was nod and listen to the broken sobs of Rosalie as we piled into the car. The drive home, long and tedious, I just wanted to be in my room, to relax. We pulled up to the big house, and I ran out into the back to go to the cottage. Running as fast as I could, I was there in minutes. I pulled open the door, and flitted to my room. Closing the door behind me, my eye lids got lighter. My lip trembled, and my feet weighed two hundred pounds. I slowly stepped to my bed, and fell over my face buried in the pillows and let out a high pitched ear bleeding scream. I kicked a hole in my wall and franticly beat my limbs around shaking my head. I pulled my own hair, I scratched my own skin. Until I finally passed out. No dreams, just darkness, I woke up to the smell of food. Going into the kitchen I found my mother over the stove, father behind her cradling her from behind holding her waist and breathing in the sent on her neck. Disgusting.

"Not disgusting Renesmee. It's love." He said turning to me and setting out a plate. I made a gak sound, and started to eat. Dad set a cup of blood down for me and a gargled it down, trying to relax my tense muscles.

After I was done, I said my thank you's and took off for a run. I ran thru the forest at a almost normal speed. Taking deep breathes of the air, the beautiful musky green Forks air. Until I came to a clearing, this wasn't the same clearing that mother and father had described made their love grow. It was different. It was amazing. In the back of the clearing was a small river, a patch of beautiful calla lilies and dandelions and daisies spread against the sides. The rest of the clearing covered in roses and tall grass and baby's breath. It looked like I had just jumped into a story book. So unrealistic but so real. I looked around the sides to make sure nobody was around, when I spotted someone. A man, almost my age maybe a little older, pale, with cut blonde hair, and red eyes. He was beautiful, and he was deadly, and he was staring at me. I went wide eyed, my heart taking on a pace ten times faster than where it had started. The man licked his lips; I gasped as he moved forward a step and took off running in the other direction, back towards the house. He followed me running as I looked back at him. I pushed myself faster than I had ever gone trying to get away from him. Until I reached what seemed to take hours the cottage. I pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind me, looking thru the window I saw his pulsing red staring eyes looking back at me in shock, until he faded back into the woods. I locked the door and started calling out for mother and father. They weren't here. I was here, alone, with nobody in this house, while a red eyed vamp was stalking me in the woods. I needed to run, no, I needed to stay. He wouldn't come in the house and leave his scent, although nobody in my house is a good tracker. Alice can't see what he is going to do to me because I'm a black spot in her visions. My dad can't read minds this far from the big house. Jasper can't sense my adrenaline and fear from this far. Im screwed. My cell phone! Thank god, I remembered. I went to my room and pulled my cell out of my dresser and called Alice, she picked up on the first ring.

"Yes, Renesmee?" She asked. What did I say? Did I tell her what happened? No, I couldn't tell anyone. I had to keep quiet. This wasn't serious. Probably just a Nomad. Yeah just a nomad.

"Uh. Hi Alice, do you uh, want to, go, shopping?" I asked my voice raising a level at the end of the question.

"O.m.g yes!" she said actually saying o.m.g instead of oh my god.

"Come to the cottage and help me pick out what to wear." I said plainly

"Be there in 30 seconds Nessie" she said, I could actually hear the smile in her voice. Weird.

As promised, thirty seconds later Alice walked the door of the cottage wearing blue jeans with a red tank top red heels and a jean Gucci bag.

"Let's get you ready Ness!" She said putting down her purse.

"Okay." I said trying to sound enthusiastic and not ecstatically relieved that someone was with me now. Oh god, I didn't even really wanna go shopping, and I was the one who suggested it. I needed to get out of this.

"Hey Alice? I was just thinking that maybe instead we could watch a movie here? Play slumber party?" I said, which didn't sound too revolting, like shopping.

"Okay sounds good, let me just go and change into my pj's get my make up kit, get some movies and popcorn. . ." she trailed off looking at the roof and counting on her fingers.

"Okie Dokie Alice." I said. Then she took off back to the big house. Then I realized the error of my ways. . . I was alone. Again. I walked a little swiftly to my bedroom thinking I would be able to sit there and read a book while I waited for Alice to come back. That was not the case. I slid open the door to find an unworldly character lounged out on my bed, the blonde boy from the clearing. My heart skipped a beat and he smirked. I stayed as still as possible so in shock of the little space between us. If I tried to run this time he would surly catch me.

"Nice to see you again." He said, a slight British accent tainting his words. All I could do was gulp, trying to swallow the dry lump in my throat.

"Can you speak girl? Or can you just stare." He asked. That skimmed my pride so I decided to speak up.

"I can speak very clearly, actually." I said, trying to make myself sound braver. He just smiled.

"That's good." He nodded "What were you doing so far out in the woods? More importantly in my clearing." He said his eyes getting a solid red color. As if going from liquid to solid in seconds.

"I was just going for a run, I stumbled upon it." I said shrugging. I was getting better at acting tough. Where the hell was Alice?

"Uhhuh." He said, getting up to stand in front of me. I stood still as possible waiting for him to kill me. He ran his hand down my cheek. Looking into my eyes as I looked back, I stared into those red and black holes in his face.

"What are you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I opened my mouth to respond but then I heard a knock at my door. I looked back as he did then he slid quietly out my window, without a sound. I tried to sniff the air to see how much of his scent he had left but found not a single stench except my own.

"Come in!" I said sitting down on my bed. Alice came in with all she said she would bring, and for the first time today I wished she would have left for a little longer. So I could have asked the mystery man some questions. She never does what I want her to do. I spent the rest of the night with Alice being tortured, maybe i was wrong about the shopping AND the slumber party. After it turned 11'o clock I claimed I was tired and that I would go to bed and that she could leave to hunt as she wanted. Along with mother and father who wished to do so. I would be alone in the cottage. Would my mystery man appear again tonight? I climbed into bed waiting to spot something. My window open as the wind blew the curtains in the dead of night, then I heard a small thump, and standing in the back of the room close to the window were glowing red eyes. I sat up gasping, my heart rate picking up as he moved closer; as he got closer I could better see his face. It was my mystery man. I quickly switched on the light by my bed. And sat up straight. He came closer until he sat on my bed in front of me, eyes taking in my face. Raking over me. It scared me.

"What are you?" He asked. Again looking into my eyes as if trying to dig it out of my soul.

"I-Im a h-half b-breed." He turned it head to the side like before. His eyes changed color a little bit. Like they were going from red to . . . blue was it? Green? Hazel? Somewhere along those lines.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Half vampire, half human." His eyes went wide a little changing color even more. Now they were a dark purple. "What is your name?" I asked. Truly curious.

"Nyoka." He said. Wow that was a cool name.

"Nyoka." I said trying it on for size, if rolled off the tongue. The 'o' simple and smooth.

"What is yours?" He asked. My name, my long, tedious, name.

"Renesmee." I said looking down at my knees. My foot very close to his hand. Somehow didn't make me so scared or uncomfortable anymore. I looked up and found blue eyes staring back.

"Renesmee." He said. Tasting it. He closed his eyes and inhaled the air. "Renesmee." He said again. His eyes going purple. To a slight dark rusty red.

I tried to back up against the head board a little more, his actions scaring me slightly.

"Mmmm." He said looking at my body trying to stumble backward into a solid object. "You're very tense Renesmee. You don't trust me?" He asked.

"I don't know you." I said shakily. He came in closer, until finally I could smell his scent. Like river water, roses, babies breathe calla lilies, daisies, and dandelions. Like the meadow. I closed my eyes leaning in closer to try and get more of his scent. He took in mine as I his. We came in a little closer, noses touching before we both opened our eyes wide. I too find Yellow eyes, him to fine my Chocolate brown ones. I backed away my face washing itself in heat, damn my blush!

"Are you. Are you blushing?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips, nothing like the previous ones I had seen on him.

"No." I spat back, crossing my arms and blushing harder. He giggled. Actually giggled. At me. Can you believe that?

He cupped my cheek looking into my eyes his changing to a green and pinkish color. I leaned into his warm hand and- wait what? Warm? I opened my eyes, him looking at me.

"What are you?" I asked curiosity spitting out of me in all directions.

"I am fae." Fae? As in Fairy? He's a fairy?

"What?"I asked amazed.

"I am fae, or as humans call it. Fairy." He said. Whoa. This guy was a fairy.

"Amazing." I said gushing at him leaning my head in his hand again. He pulled my face closer to his.

"Can. Can we try something?" I nodded my head. My eyes closed our noses brushing. He pulled my face closer. My eye lashes hitting his upper cheek. He breathed in my scent one last time and put his warm smooth lips against mine. He sucked. Not knowing what to do I followed his lead. He grabbed my head more around the back to hold me in place. Trying to get more comfortable I put my hand in his neck. What was this called? I thought back to all the movies I had previously watched. My parents did it, so did every other couple in the house. How did the name slip me? Was it fishing? Jissing? Kishing? Kissing? Ah yes. Kissing. Me and Nyoka were kissing. I was kissing a fairy. A beautiful blonde British fae. What do I do next? He started to push me down, but I don't know what he was trying to do so I resisted.

"Lay down." He said. Oh that was what he wanted me to do. I complied. He followed my movement and laid on top of me. Whoa, this was new.

"Nyoka, I never did this before." I said shyly.

"I haven't either." He replied grinning he began kissing me again, tangling his fingers in my hair, it felt good. He put himself in-between my legs. That felt weird, it made me feel, weird. Mt stomach turned in knots, my legs began to shake.

"Are you ok?" He asked his eyes getting a little wide.

"Yeah, I just feel weird." I said. He giggled a little.

"You're suppose to, just go with it." He said kissing my neck. This made the funny feelings come back. My breathing started to feel labored. He kept kissing my neck, kissing my cheeks. I pulled his head up almost frustrated and kissed him, telling him where I wanted his lips. He smirked into the kiss and then, strangely, slid his tongue out to run against my bottom lip. A sound I had never heard from myself slipped from my lips, a moaning groaning sound.

"Renesmee." He said, and kissed me again.

"Hmm?" I said. I was getting pretty lightheaded. I never felt this way before. If I felt hard enough I could hear the faint thrumming of Nyoka's heart. Beautiful sound. He pulled away and just lay there breathing and looking up at me. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but I was so intrigued by him I started running my hands thru his hair. He flinched at first but then closed his eyes and gave way to the touch and feel of my hands.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked me his eyes finally opening to reveal beautiful Glowing green eyes. I nodded to confirm his theory. "You're an amazing kisser for that being your first time."

I tucked my head down blushing, but still running my fingers thru his hair.

"Mmmm." He said, breathing in slowly.

"Tell me about the fae." I said. Somewhat of an order but still question in it. We spent the next hour or so, talking about his world. What he did. All about the fae and their world. The world that was right smack in the middle of the world of vampires and werewolves. But never noticed.

"Like you, we have rules, laws if you will, rulers, and we have secrets." He said. I nodded to tell him to continue. "The queen; Melinda, and her king; Ramon, have ruled for centuries. Thru war, peace, hunger, poverty. Truly great people. I would have to show you sometime." I smiled at the prospect of meeting a fairy king and queen. "There is the kingdom of the north, where i came from. Then there is the kingdom of the south; Lucia and Franklin." He crinkled his nose. "They are the bad ones as you would say. Then there is the kingdom of the west; Sara and Christophe, and last of all kingdom of the east; Jennifer and Marquis. The east and south don't fight much, nor do they care much of others but themselves, they stick to their land, so we don't have problems. Originally the war started as the North and South butting heads." He said rolling his hand. "But after the first daughter of Melinda and Ramon; Nicolette was killed. Blood spread thru north and southern lands." He said. I listened carefully to imbed this in my memory. It reminded me of my own family. Momma and Daddy king and queen, of the north, the Volturi the south, the south took the north's first daughter, so blood shall shed across the land. "Lucia and Franklin had had a son, his name was Julius. Great warrior. But the son of the north had defeated him. The first son of the north was named Nyoka." He said a smile playing across his lips at his own twisted sense. I gasped not expecting once, that Nyoka was a warrior prince. "Julius and Nyoka had fought thru both northern and southern lands, swords swinging in all directions trying to take out the other, closing into the final minutes Julius had gotten Nyoka on his chest, a pure straight line crossing down the skin above his heart but not cutting thru the skin. Nyoka then swung his sword accordingly to slice the muscles in his neck, and Julius, had perished, sentenced forever to the lands of summer." He said. I was so amazed. So in tune with my warrior.

"What are the lands of summer?" I asked. He pointed up looking with it and then back at me. Ah. Heaven. "Can I see the scar you have Nyoka?" He lifted his shirt over his head and moved himself so that he was under me and I was lying on his side able to see the scar. It was a red line straight as a ruler played down where his heart was, just as described. I took my pointer finger and starting at the tip rubbed down the line lightly barely touching the skin and slightly grazing his nipple, which he flinched at. "Tell me more." I said or pleaded. Whichever.

"After both Nicolette and Julius were in the lands of summer, both families were in so much pain they decided to call truce. However people still have border control on both the north and south side." He said, his hands playing thru my curls. "Today I was at the meadow, because I was grieving for Nicolette, all the lost lives. Then I saw you." He said brushing a hand over my cheek.

"Why do your eyes change color?" I asked.

"It's a fae thing." He smiled.

"How come when you leave you can't smell that you had been there?" I asked.

"Again, it's a fae thing." He laughed

"What does it mean when your eyes are red, purple, blue, pink, and green?" I asked.

"Red, is alert, purple is interested, blue is happy, green is lust, pink is love." He said. Wow he had mood rings for eye balls. His eyes were turning orange pinkish. Interesting. I laid my head down on his bare chest just relaxing. When I looked up I found purple eyes, I smiled at them.

"Tell me about you now, Renesmee." He said twisting one of my curls around his finger. I told him about how the Volturi had wanted to kill me as a baby and that I had the gift to show him my thoughts, feelings, and memories. How I aged rapidly and was only 5, but physically and mentally 15, well maybe older mentally. I told him about how today had been horrible until I had talked to him. How my best friend had died. How I had come home in such pain. For that part he had rubbed my back to stop the sobs.

"How old are you Nyoka?" I asked him.

"Im turning seventeen." He said. I nodded, trying to relax my nerves as he rubbed my back. "Go to sleep Renesmee." He said kissing my forehead.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered. "I promise." With that I cuddled closer to him and fell soundly asleep. I woke up around three or four and shifted to make sure he was still there, and I heard.

"Em, trna slee dn moov." I giggled a little and fell back asleep. I woke up with the sun. Opening my eyes to find a pale sleek muscled back gleaming in the sun light, I rolled my eyes up to find that it belonged to Nyoka. My beautiful blonde British warrior fae prince.

"Good morning Nyoka." I said running my hand down his back.

"Good morning, my Renesmee." I smiled. His Renesmee. Not Renesmee. HIS Renesmee.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"You've been asking so many questions lately." He smiled. "About seven thirty I think. I wouldn't know, I haven't gotten out of bed." He smiled wider. Me smiling with him. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Do you have to leave soon?" I asked, he is a prince after all. He slightly frowned at the words.

"Im afraid so. I should actually leave now since I have to plan a party for the north's Fae Independence day." He rolled his eyes.

"Will it be fun?" I asked.

"Not if you aren't there my Renesmee. Will you come?" he asked.

"I will do everything in my power to." I smiled at him. As he grabbed my cheek and kissed me.

"I'll have to send an invitation in the mail to your home, as per orders of my mother."He rolled his eyes again. He looked so cute when he did that. "Come in formal clothes." He said. "At the door present the invitation. It will be addressed to the last name of the party so you can take as many family members as you would like."He said "Who am I addressing the invitation too?" He asked.

"Cullen. C-U-L-L-E-N." I said.

"Cullen. Right." He said.

"When is the party and when can I expect the invitation?" I asked him.

"Expect the invitation tonight. Special delivery" he winked. I blushed. "The party is next Saturday." He said. So I would have five days to prepare for this ball. Fun!

"So I won't be seeing you for five days?" I asked my heart stinging a little.

"I can come back on Wednesday and Friday." He said brushing his fingers thru my hair. I hugged him closer. It was Monday I wouldn't see him for two days. The day I saw him again would be the day I lived again.

"I shall prepare for this special ball."I said pushing my nose against his and brushing our lips. "But I better see you in an amazing tux my Nyoka." I said

"Your wish is my command." I said

"I thought you were fae not a genie." I giggled. He just rolled his eyes and I kissed him. It lasted until we were again breathless. Then kissing me one last time, he climbed back thru the window and disappeared before my very eyes. I sat up in bed pulling a hair tie from my night stand and tying my rat's nest of a hair and walked to my dresser for today's clothes. I stepped on Nyoka's shirt on the way I picked it up and sniffed it. It didn't have his stench on it. Sneaky fae. I laughed out loud. Walking to my dresser I tucked the shirt in and pulled out jeans and a nice white sweater since it was spring time. I got out my white Gucci heels with the brown wooden souls and lay next to it, my brown leather Prada pocket book, and hopped in the shower. When I got out I went to the kitchen and set out ingredients for pancakes, eggs, and toast and started the coffee. I went back to my room and changed my clothes did my hair in a regular style pony and went out to the kitchen to finish breakfast. I didn't get a single spot on my sweater. I finished it all and went to brush my teeth. After I was nice and minty and knew I looked good I ran over to the big house. Everyone was spread out in various activities, including my parents.

"Well if it isn't Miss Lady Pimp. . ." Emmet said. I gave him a questioning look.

"Renesmee. Last night we came home and found you asleep in bed so we came over to the big house until you woke up to relax for a while." Mother said. My eyes went wide when I found out what they had seen. Me sleeping in the arms of a boy with no shirt on. I didn't know how to handle this. Jacob sat on the couch drinking orange juice, obviously unaware of the conversation we were having. Emmet saw my line of vision and went over to Jacob, and then he said.

"Ness. We don't mind if you have a boyfriend. It's just we walked in on you and him in bed, we would have liked to know that you even had one in the first place." He smirked. I am going to KILL Emmet. Jacob spit out the juice he was drinking and coughed like a mad man because he was choking. Oh my god. I cannot deal with this.

"When were you going to tell us you were doing the do with a fairy prince Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

I closed my mouth not realizing it had fallen open, and walked thru the front door to get into the Porsche. I pulled out of the drive way doing 80, and by the time I was on the highway that led to the high school I was doing 110. I screeched to a halt got out my car and went to my first class thinking nothing but of my Nyoka.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Rubio's class is the easiest class of all time, History. Funny really how it all just slipped together like pieces to a puzzle. The easiest part was growing up with the ones who went thru these exact periods of time and can tell me them from a first person perspective. Still my focus was not on Mr. Rubio or the sheet he had just given me and my table partner to work on, it was on the distinct name printed in lovely patterns all around a blank page of my notebook. Nyoka. He was so beautiful, from the moment I saw him I thought so, even though there was more a hint of fear and death tinting his looks, they were completely clear now. I want to tell him my stories and see beautiful purple eyes looking down at me, fingers twisted in my curls as I lay out against his warm body. I want to open my eyes in the middle of a kiss and see emerald green ones staring back. I want my family to accept my love for him. Is that what it was? What I felt. For the first time ever, have I might've experienced love? I think so, I have never felt this way before, so in balance, happy, glowing even. That's it. I love Nyoka, and at the ball I was going to tell him. How do I say it? Do I just come right out and say, "Nyoka, I love you and want to spend eternity loving you and telling stories while we make our own story." I don't think so.

"Nessie? Are you ready to do the work sheet?" My partner asked, I couldn't even remember where I was let alone about a damn worksheet.

"Yeah, uh sure." I said shaking off my day dreams. We worked on the paper for a good ten minutes before we were done, I thought it was funny, all eyes around the room as we announced being finished to Mr. Rubio. The bell rang and I headed off to second, running my hands thru my hair as I walked down the hall way, about five people stared. Not concerning me, but it was awkward. I walked into Miss. LaMonica dreading this period. The class was difficult, and she wasn't a very good teacher.

"OK-Klasse, ziehen Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben von letzter Woche, und öffnen Sie auf Seite fünfzig zwei in Ihrem Lehrbuch." She said.

"Ok _class, Pull out your homework from last week, and open to page fifty two in your text book_." She said.

Stupid German class. Of course I would not have a single problem with any language except German. I may not have traveled but before I went to high school I was taught at what was called, "Vampire high" an inside joke. Me being taught by my father, mother, and grandpa Carlisle. I opened my journal and my text book to the necessary page. On it was a picture of a blue eyed German boy with cut blonde hair. . . well this was helping my focus! He looked almost like Nyoka, only not half as good looking. I almost snorted out loud at his attempt to be as hot as my. Nyoka. Could I call him my boyfriend? Or my, Husband? Im getting way, to, ahead of myself here. I shook my head out. We had met yesterday. We had had the most amazing connection. That doesn't mean anything yet though, right? Time is the answer sometimes. Most times. I've had to question so much today, but even more questions filled my head. What was going to happen when I got home? What would my father say? I could feel my heart rate already increasing. What if he hunted down Nyoka and tried to kill him, it's ok though, because he can hide his scent. Surely my Nyoka would see that coming. I have no doubt about it. By lunch I couldn't wait for school to be over but at the same time I wanted it to last as long as possible. I wanted to get home and talk to Alice about the party, but I wanted to avoid the big lecture I was going to get from my parents. I couldn't think about all this now. I'll think about it later, when I have time. Right now, at this very moment, my priority is school. School, school, school, ahhhh. During 7th I pulled out my notebook and started doodling, which wouldn't be opposed to seeing as how this is art class. Waiting for my dread/fantasy. Funny how the most beautiful thing can turn so sour, so fast. One period left. The bell rang. I walked to my next class slowly, and then after five steps I would speed up, and then take another five slow steps. Was I going insane? It felt like it.

Mrs. Francine had already started by the time I reached.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Cullen." She said in her thick French accent.

"Sorry Mrs. Francine." She tinted my soul. So distasteful. See had not one lick of sense in fashion. It's like she blind folded herself before she walked into the store. Which probably wasn't even a store. More like, a big box of old clothes she got from her great Grammy. Her makeup was drawn out way too much, her eye would end here . . . and then her eye makeup would end all the way over there. . . What the hell? She was although "Happily Married," I wonder how bad her marriage really is, since she committed fashion suicide. I giggled a little to myself at that joke. Ha-Ha. Fashion suicide. . . Im good, though that was terribly rude. I gave my silent apologies inside my brain to Mrs. Francine. Taking my seat next to a guy that was apparently new. He stared at me wide eyed and I put my pony over the part of my face that was towards him because his stare made me uncomfortable, I could have even sworn I saw him drool. I will never understand men. Ever. . . I made sure to keep my eyes on Mrs. Francine. Soon later the period was finally, unfortunately over. I grabbed my books and speed walked to the Porsche. I slid the door open smoothly. Getting in and closing the door turning on the car, I could faintly hear the fm radio. You would think with half vampire senses I could hear better, I could but it was so far away from my train of thought that it wasn't I wasn't even able to consider it back ground music. Nyoka, I breathed deep, the air inside the tight fitted car, and rolled the window down hoping to catch a breeze. Mom and dad, I rolled my head forward and held the brake as I slid into drive. Alice and Rosalie, I pulled out the parking lot and started to drive home, every time I faltered thinking of more people I loved, even pushing back the sadness enough to think of my wolf, Zack. He would have wanted me to, to face this. I drove faster as I made my decision. In less than five minutes I was pulling back up the drive way, parking the car, and running at full speed to the big house. I slammed the door open and every head turned my way.

"We need to talk!" I said nodding my head. Mother smiled at me, and we all headed toward the big dining we were all situated around the table I took adeep breath and began my story, telling them how I had went for that run and found the meadow, how I had saw the man and called Alice, and then after she left how he had come, and when she left out again for good he came back a second time. How I had had my first kiss and had found out about the Fae, what I knew. How we had fell asleep after I had saw his scar, and he didn't put his shirt back on. That nothing sexual had come round. Last but not least I had explained about the party coming up. Alice beamed around the table, but when she got ot me she narrowed her eyes.

"How the hell could you NOT tell me about the party Nessie!" She screamed and I shrugged, sinking lower into my chair.

"I have to plan so much! I have to get tux's fitted and I must take you shopping! How does England sound?" she said leaning onto her left foot in a very human way.

"Whoa Alice, don't you think that's a little much?" Emmet said. She growled

"Fine. France it is." She said and got out her cell and dialed a number rapidly. She walked out the dining room as it rang, im guessing to go pack bags. I wonder how many of us were going. Probably not all of us, with the Volturi and all. Alice started speaking French. So im guessing she was on with the hotel. Then she hanged up the phone and dialed a new number, once again speaking in French, I was able to catch a few sentences, at my guess she was on the phone with some kind of dress store. Here we go. . . I rolled my eyes.

"So are we all cool now?" I asked darting my eyes around the table. I got nods from all but two people. Figures t would be these two, daddy and Jasper. Hmph.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not a loud to have boys in your room Nessie." Father said.

"And I will be around you and your_ boyfriend_, every second of everyday to make sure your feelings are in control." Jasper added. Spitting the word boyfriend out like it was a traitor of some sort.

"Don't listen to them Ness. Do whatever you want, we are the immortal, we don't have rules." Rosalie said.

"What do you call the Volturi Rosalie." My father spat venom at her with his words.

"I call them pigs! They will soon be dead anyway. Gone, forever." She swished her hand and shook her hair out.

"You wouldn't know the outcome of this war. We could all die. We could all perish! They could get my daughter! We are sitting here discussing boys and party's we have deadly vampires from Italy coming after my precious little girl." My dad look so sad and angry. I ran over to him putting my arms tight around his neck.

"Im so sorry daddy!" I said close to tears and put my hand on his cheek to show him how much I loved him with my gift. He hugged me back and we let go to look at each other.

"Don't be sorry princess." He said putting a hand to my cheek and kissing my forehead. "None of this is your fault. Don't ever think it is." He said into my forehead. I nodded my head when there was a knock on the door. Everybody looked, seeing as how nobody had heard a car or heart beat, and Alice didn't see anyone coming. We all went to the living room, mom and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmet coming to stand by or in front of me, as my father opened the door. It swung open and there, lay on the ground an envelope, addressed to the Cullen's. I already knew what it was, a smile breaking out on my face as I ran in front of the people blocking my view, to grab it.

"Nessie!" they all said in unison.

"It's the invitation!" I shrieked. I opened it up and read it aloud to my family.

_You are invited,_

_To the North Kingdom, Fae Independence Day Ball._

_You are a loud to bring as many_

_Guest's as wanted, of the_

_Mythical persuasion. _

_Directions: Start northwest from this exact location, _

_Until you come to a meadow,_

_Follow the river until you reach a water fall, and walk under it. _

_There will be a small archway, go thru it, and follow down the steps, _

_Until you reach the elevator. _

_Show the door man your invitation but keep it with you at all times._

_You will get directions from the door man from there. _

_Hope to see you all there._

_Sincerely, Melinda, Ramon, Nyoka, and dear beloved daughter in the Sumer lands, Nicolette. _

Yes, finally the invitation. Now only 5 days until this party that shall bring me oh so closer to Nyoka. I held the words close to my heart rocking back and forth on my heels as if slow dancing with it. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I blushed deep and set the Letter on the coffee table and told everyone I was going for a run. I ran knowing exactly where I was going, the meadow. I stammered to a hault when I got there, again checking the space for intruders. I didn't come across anything so I walked forward. As soon as I hit the roses, the smell over whelmed my nose. It was such a beautiful fragrance; I sat down and looked at a specific rose I liked. Caressing the pedals softly, running my finger against the sharp pricks on the stem. Then curiosity started to over whelm me. I got back up and walked toward the river, I sat by it inhaling the smell of dandelions and baby's breath, along with calla lilies. So beautiful, I thought running my hand over the rocks closer to the river, smooth. Moist cold and smooth they were. I followed the river north wondering when I would come to this waterfall. I had to see Nyoka, I had to. When I saw it, it was so big and it had a part on the edge that would let you get thru without wetting your clothes. I went there and went thru, I came to the small empty space with a even darker piece by it. It made me nervous but it was still sunset maybe just a little farther wouldn't hurt. I went thru, and came to a pair of steps with a light switch next to it. I flicked the switch and a big light came on. This made me feel better. I tumbled down the steps for what felt like hours before I reached the bottom, there was another light switch and it said please flick, if the light is on. I flicked it and out of no particular place a dark tanned man came in thru the dark and said,

"Follow me please." I nodded and followed him closely. I would rather be with a bad guy than alone.

He walked us to an old type elevator that had over 300 floors to choose from.

"What is your destination?" he asked.

"Uh, North woods." I said trying to sound like I had done this before. He hit the button that said 276 and swayed his hand as the door to the elevator opened. I climbed in and held the railing. He waved and smiled as the doors swung shut and it started to go downwards. The back of the elevator started to open which I immediately turned around to. It was dark out. Very dark, almost like it was underground. I huffed at that dumb statement. How could there be life underground? The crust is solid rock. Unless it was in between two plates. Which it couldn't be, 'cause then there would be hot lava everywhere. As in I would die. Why was magic so confusing? I fished around for ideas in my blank head, I needed to figure out where I was and going before the elevator stopped. Before I found out what was down here.

_Floor:50_

I seem to be getting even lower into the ground, so low in fact that there is no natural lighting. No wonder Nyoka was so pale. Or maybe it was just getting dark out? I checked my watch. 4:52. Nope it should not be dark out. Solar Eclipse? I remembered the date, it was April 18th 2011 there shouldn't be another eclipse in the United States for another seven years, and even then I might not even be able to see it from Washington, underground...

_Floor:92_

Maybe we were in some kind of hole in the ground, that had plants and life and that had its own sun. Maybe it was a complete different time zone. It could happen.

_Floor:134_

I was coming across a forest, and the temperature got hotter. It seemed so tropical. Interesting hunting ground, I grinned.

_Floor:200_

I was out of ideas, until I could explore the land to test my own theories. I steadily watched the numbers get higher. Like it was a twin tower turned upside down. The numbers got higher. Yet from what I was feeling and seeing, I was getting lower. Maybe the floors belonged to different magical creatures. Like fairies on a couple certain levels. Then on a higher level brownies, or- or leprechauns. I don't know. Im losing my mind here. I watched as the numbers slowly changed so close to where they needed to be.

_250_

_251_

_252_

_253_

_254_

_255_

_256…_

They kept on rolling. My heart picking up speed the closer they got.

_265_

_266_

_267_

_268_

_269_

_270_

I took a deep steady breathe.

"Renesmee!" I heard it echo in the trees off in the distance. I gasped out loud. Turning toward the open window, I saw a shadowed man far in the distance, a sword in his hands a fearful expression on his face.

"Nyoka?" I whispered. Putting my hand on the glass and looking toward the numbers.

_274_

_275_

_276.._

The doors swung open, and I walked out slowly. Into dirt. I decided to take my shoes off and I threw them into the elevator, the door man would probably know. I took my sweater off as well, since it was about ninety degrees. Then I remembered Nyoka, and started to run towards the mountain range. My feet touched the moist soil; it felt rich against my toes. As I took out my pony tail and ran. In tank top and jeans I could hear the jeans ripping under the pressure being put on them but this was one of those things I won't be taking off. I caught my fairies scent on a tree and followed it upward. The trees had gigantic leaves that were moist as they brushed my face. The night was dark, and the stars were so bright, that my pace faltered, before picking back up. Beautiful. I shook my head out. Then something hit me like a ton of bricks. I fell back into a tree.

"Watch where you're going!" A small boyish voice exclaimed.

"WH-what?" I said blinking. Trying to see into the night.

"You trying to get me in trouble?" He asked sliding me his hand so I could get up. I took it and stood up focusing my eyes on the boy before me. He has short messy black hair, must have only been around 8 or 9 and had shredded cloth for clothing and was bare foot, with big green eyes. He was so cute!

"Sorry. I- I was looking for someone." I said they boy was only about two thirds my height, but I still looked down to keep my eyes off of him.

"Oh, ok. Who? If you don't mind my asking." He said.

"Nyoka." I replied looking toward the stars.

Suddenly there was a flash and before me stood Nyoka, pushing the boy to the floor, and holding his hands above his head.

"What are you doing?" I asked wide eyed taking in the site, of a almost grown man pegging a little boy to the floor.

"He's not what you think Renesmee." He said. The boys eyes went red. A neon red glowing in the dark, Nyoka hissed at him. Like a cat. Pretty kitty. I giggled.

"I am Fae of the north. I was just roaming the woods." He said.

"If you were North Fae you would have stopped for your prince." Nyoka spat back.

"Nyoka, what is he?" I asked, getting nervous. Nyoka pulled out his long sword, putting it against the young boys' neck.

"Jenk te wah ah!"Nyoka screamed.

"Tu vooda faita" The boy replied, suddenly he was on his feet, he shredded off his clothes and his body was suddenly replaced with a big black hawk. The enormous bird took to the sky's heading South. I stared at Nyoka, leaning against a tree. His shirt covered in dirt and grime, his face blank. He looked scared, for once, he looked really scared.

"Julius." Nyoka whispered in that accent he seemed to take on when there was danger. "We must go to mother and father." He said staring into the woods. I was going to meet the king and queen? A sweat bead rolled from my forehead.


End file.
